


Mission Failure

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Series: Junkers with Overwatch AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Disability, Freeform, Humor (yeah), Junkers with Overwatch AU, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Nudity, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Angela pressed her eyes shut and rubbed at her temple with two fingertips. “Do I even want to know what they’re up to?” she sighed, and Ana shrugged, leaning a bit further towards the second-floor window to get a better look.“Depends on how badly you want to see Roadhog naked.”Written for theWeekly Roadrat Assignment Prompt!I wanted to try something different, so I did a 'Junkers with Overwatch' experiment for Week Twelve's prompt which is:Mutual Grooming





	Mission Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I fiddled around a bit in my fanfiction lab and this happened - making the junkers fit in with Overwatch was not an easy task but I wanted to try. :)
> 
> Thanks to the support group [Thyme](https://thyme-basalt.tumblr.com/), [Silly](https://sillyscrunchy.tumblr.com/) and [Shanks](https://armatages.tumblr.com/) who helped shape this up!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Never again!” 

Lúcio was furious when he stormed through the loading bay, not even looking behind him where a blond head peaked out from inside the shuttle, grinning so wide it had to hurt his face. 

“Come on, don’t be such a sour cunt, we had _fun_!” the gritty, shrill voice called after him, but Lúcio ripped off weapons and protective clothes and just dropped them where he walked before flipping Junkrat off over his shoulder. 

Angela frowned where she was standing next to Tracer at the control panels. Both women were tense, relieved to have Lúcio back in one piece, but not any less concerned yet. Working with the junkers wasn’t easy. They had anticipated that, Angela remembered at least a hundred heated discussions and arguments she had had with every single member of Overwatch during the past months. 

After a couple of weeks with them, it was still hard to call their input ‘cooperation’. Mainly because it was difficult to get them to identify with the concept of the organization. Both men were compliant enough during simulations, but only until Junkrat lost focus or the interest in the outcome of a fictional battle. And when Junkrat stopped following the team, Roadhog stopped following, too. It was frustrating beyond belief, especially because every single trick in her book on team building and group dynamics absolutely failed her with the two of them. 

With Roadhog she wasn’t even sure if he was listening to anything people said to him. It was more than a bit unsettling to talk to that behemoth of a man who looked down at you from behind his mask like you were a chirping insect - his attention could mean he was listening, but it could also mean he was considering breaking your face with a single punch. Obviously, Junkrat was no help. He just cackled at their attempts to initiate any kind of conversation with his overgrown bodyguard, which made sense once you noticed that he was rather talking _to_ Roadhog instead of with him all of the time. If that was different when they were alone, Angela had no idea. 

Junkrat was undoubtedly more talkative, but a terrible listener. She didn’t even know what was more uncomfortable - if he looked at her while she was explaining strategies and requirements for working together, twisting his face in all sorts of weird ways he didn’t seem to be aware of, or if he was only listening with one ear while tinkering away on his gadgets and explosives in the secluded storage area they had cleared out for him to do that. Both situations were horribly uncomfortable and completely fruitless, too. 

They were fearless and smarter than you’d give junkers credit for, with a solid grasp on their skills that could have made them such a valuable addition for the team and less of a threat to the public - but she couldn’t get them to work _with_ the team. Roadhog went where Junkrat went, but Junkrat only went wherever the hell he wanted, especially under the protection of his 550 lbs guard pig, as he liked to call the big guy. 

She had figured that the simulations bored him. If there was no real threat, there was no real goal, and Junkrat had no interest in virtual success. So Angela had debated long and hard with her teammates until Lúcio had finally agreed to take them on a small real life mission for once, to see how they operated under actual pressure. And she had just picked Lúcio because he was the only one she had ever witnessed to have an amicable conversation with Junkrat before. Angela had hoped that this would help to make the Australian a bit more inclined to work together instead of following only his own impulses, but judging from Lúcio’s fuming face, that hadn’t happened. 

Angela had no idea what it took to elicit that genuine outrage and contempt from her teammate - she had never seen Lúcio livid like that before. His usually soft, smiling face was hard and closed off and he _sneered_ at her and Tracer when he walked up to them. That was an expression she hadn’t even known he could make. “If you’re smart, you’ll send them back to wherever the fuck you found them - just don’t make me their goddamn babysitter _ever again_ ,” he snapped at Angela, who frowned in confusion at his tone and rather choice words. 

“Lúz, what the hell, ya didn’t enjoy yerself?” Junkrat’s cracked, giggly voice echoed through the bay, and Angela followed Lúcio’s gaze to where the skinny blond hopped out of the shuttle. Junkrat’s standards of cleanliness were always low, but there was soot and black powder sticking to his sweaty skin in such quantities now, he resembled a coal miner more than an Overwatch agent. Once there was solid ground beneath him again, Junkrat stretched out his abnormally long limbs, grinning happily. According to him, everything had happened exactly as planned. With a bonus, even!

Roadhog squeezed himself through the shuttle door, and beside her, Angela could hear Tracer curse quietly. The good thing about the simulations was how all the entities Roadhog attacked simply disappeared. In real life, that didn’t happen. Dirt and dried blood caked his skin and even the worn leather of his mask, and Angela felt a sick twist in her gut. “What happened, you were supposed to fight _omnic_ guards,” she asked Lúcio, who shot her a dark look. 

“That’s what we would have done, but some patrol cops thought they’d better check out where _the explosions came from_ ,” he shot Junkrat a scolding look that filled in Angela on all the details she would have asked next. 

“Bloody shitheads should’ve just stayed out of our business!” Junkrat cried over to them, flashing a mockingly apologetic grin. “Roadie here’s not a fan of cops, no, not at all,” he crooned, patting his bodyguard’s blood-splattered belly with the same absent-minded affection someone would pet a dog or a horse with. Behind him, the big man just rumbled in agreement, trying to clean his stained brass knuckles with an oily rag. 

“Jesus Christ, what happened?! You had one simple mission, how did this end in bloodshed? Did someone die?!” Angela stared at Lúcio in shock, the look in her big blue eyes torn between the guilt for having sent him out with what was the equivalent of two untrained hunting dogs - all the right instincts, none of the discipline - and a last shred of dwindling hope that this was somehow just a bad dream. 

“No one _died _,” Junkrat huffed, holding out a hand to stop Lúcio from interrupting, “on purpose. But you know what Roadie always says.”__

__Angela had no idea what Roadhog might say at any given time in his life, but at least all three of them, Tracer and Lúcio and herself, were staring at Junkrat equally incredulous now._ _

__“Don’t wanna get hurt, don’t put on the uniform of a corrupt, fascist, capitalist asshole,” Junkrat explained helpfully, looking up at Roadhog’s mask. “Right?” His bodyguard stopped picking on a particularly encrusted bit of blood or guts to show Junkrat a thumbs up. Inside her head, Angela felt like screaming. Under different circumstances, Junkrat’s monologues even when he was talking to Roadhog and pretending it was a conversation, like a ventriloquist did with his puppet, would maybe have been amusing. Like this, it was just disturbing. Especially because she actually believed that this was something Roadhog might have said at some point - those were not words Junkrat used. It stirred up a rather morbid curiosity in her to figure out how they interacted in private, but so far she had refrained from snooping on them. If she got caught, that would eliminate every chance she’d ever have at integrating them into the team._ _

__“Right, so… we should probably have another talk about how we handle police officers who interfere. And civilians, while we’re at it,” she said mechanically, too deep in shock over that casual revelation to react in any way. It sounded silly even in to her own ears._ _

__Lúcio shook his head. “Whatever. Best talk to them about how to take a goddamn fucking shower once in a while first, maybe that’s something they can get into their thick skulls. Shuttle needs a decontamination instead of a regular scrub now.” The young man cursed, throwing a last, dark look at the Junkers over his shoulder. “There’s a hose outside if you haven’t figured out how to use a proper bathroom yet!”_ _

__Really, Angela had never seen him this upset after a mission. Quite the contrary, usually it was him who picked others up, who offered a bandage or a hug or just a shoulder to cry on when things went wrong. He was never one to yell at his teammates or to lose himself in aggression, but in this particular instance, she couldn’t even blame him._ _

__-_ _

__“I’ve heard our new members went rogue on Lúcio,” Ana’s voice tore Angela from her thoughts, making her look up from where she was absentmindedly staring at the tea bag floating in hot water._ _

__“That’s one way to put it.” She sighed defeatedly. Really, four dead cops was probably the worst case scenario for how this relatively small mission could have ended. Sure, they could cover it up, passing it off as casualties. Winston was probably already on it. Still, she hated having to go down that path._ _

__Missions went wrong. It happened. They tried to be better than everyone else, keep people from getting hurt instead of seeking to throw the first punch. But none of them were safe from failure or misjudgement. That was the gritty truth grinding between the gears of their organization. None of them had ever gone out of their way to injure or kill someone before, though._ _

__“If this happens again, they can’t stay,” Ana said. It was just a fact, presented without any discernible emotion._ _

__“I know. Jack will have a word with them later, too, whatever he thinks he can accomplish with that. But you know -”_ _

__“Yes, I know. Better they’re with us than Talon.” A grim smile spread on the older woman’s face. They were acting only in prevention here - knowing that didn’t make working with the junkers any easier though._ _

__Not all of the Overwatch members had agreed that it would be possible at all to steer all that destructive, violent energy into a direction that would actually benefit people. Still, when Angela had analyzed their history ever since they had apparently appeared out of nowhere, escaped from the irradiated Outback, she had found it difficult to pinpoint their goals or motivations. Everything they did seemed to only ever be inspired by pure egomaniacal desires, so she figured they had as much of a chance as criminal organizations like Talon to make their goals the junkers’ goals._ _

__Angela threw the used tea bag in the sink and stirred some sugar into the cup, letting herself be distracted by the swirl and the clinking of the spoon. For a minute, thoughtful silence fell between her and Ana._ _

__“What are they doing now…?” Angela suddenly heard the older woman mutter from where she was looking out of the window now. She rubbed at her tired eyes. All she had wanted to do was to fix herself a nice cup of tea after that horrendously failed mission Lúcio and the junkers had returned from, and she sighed heavily into the cup she had just brought to her lips. She should have known to not do this in the community kitchen of the headquarters._ _

__“What is it this time?” she asked, barely feeling ready for the answer. Ana’s response was a dry laugh._ _

__“Guess,” the older woman said, a weirdly twisted smile pulling on the corner of her mouth. She had been one of the few people who had believed that taking the junkers in could actually benefit them - if they managed to reign them in to function under command. Whatever she was observing, it seemed to please her, and still -_ _

__Angela pressed her eyes shut and rubbed at her temple with two fingertips. “Do I even want to know what they’re up to?” she sighed, and Ana shrugged, leaning a bit further towards the second-floor window to get a better look._ _

__“Depends on how badly you want to see Roadhog naked.”_ _

__Angela nearly choked on her first careful sip of tea, forcefully spraying it all over the counter and coughing through Ana’s good-natured, albeit dry laughter. At least that snapped her out of her dazed, apathetic state for good. “What are you talking about?!” she gasped, tea all but forgotten when she hurried over to where Ana was standing. _Not_ because she was personally curious about seeing that giant of a man in the nude - scientifically curious, maybe - but because she was pretty sure Ana was just messing with her now._ _

__She wasn’t._ _

__As with most things, Junkrat had decided to take Lúcio very literally. From the window the two women could see them right outside. Junkrat was sitting on the metal bar gate that closed off the driveway, thoroughly wetting a towel with the garden hose. Angela would have wondered why, if she hadn’t been so distracted by Roadhog who had already slipped off the makeshift shoulder armor. She could just feel her eyebrows traveling up her forehead when the belt and the grill followed, still half convinced he wouldn’t actually just drop it all, but -_ _

__“Usually you first get to see a man’s face and _then_ his butt, but I’m not unhappy about that order either,” Ana commented rather stony faced, and despite herself Angela had to giggle helplessly. Everything about this day was just so off, she wasn’t even surprised that this was happening anymore. _ _

__“Come on, we shouldn’t peep like that,” she said, but the older woman just huffed._ _

__“Well you’re not exactly saying _‘please don’t look at me I’m shy’_ if you’re undressing in the driveway. I consider this a trade for all the trouble that comes with them.”_ _

__Angela felt the faintest blush on her cheeks when she noticed the look in Ana’s face. That was a look that spoke of a lot more than just scientific interest. “Ana!”_ _

__The older woman just chuckled. “What? I’m trying to move on and warm up to them. Physically speaking, he is one impressive man. I mean, not _quite_ as impressive everywhere as I would have thought, but you know, that’s not the important part.” She sighed. “I want to command an army of a hundred men like him.”_ _

__Angela just pulled a face and refrained from confirming that, no, dick size was usually not proportional. She had seen enough naked people to know that for sure. That wasn’t what intrigued her most, though, and both women fell silent when they watched Roadhog reach back to pull his hair free from the ponytail first before he undid the straps of the mask. Angela caught a glimpse of badly burned skin for a split-second, blurred by strands of grey hair that shielded it, before Roadhog reached for the soaked towel and hid his face in it. He rubbed the sweat off his skin before draping it over his head completely like a hood, and then she saw Junkrat gesturing at him to step back a bit._ _

__The water from the hose must have been ice cold, but Angela didn’t even see the big man flinch, though she thought she could make out how his shoulders sagged with relief. Junkrat indulged him for a while like that, keeping his thumb halfway over the outlet so the stream would disperse more evenly, helping to wash off sweat and blood and filth from his bodyguard, creating a dirty, muddy pool at his feet. With a second towel, Roadhog finally scrubbed at his skin in earnest, arms, chest, on the belly and under the belly which required a bit of effort apparently, until he turned around and Junkrat took the wet rag from him._ _

__It looked a bit tricky for the blond junker to handle the hose with his prosthetic hand and trying to keep it from getting wet, while cleaning the wide expanse of Roadhog’s back, but his bodyguard was patiently still under his ministrations. Like a horse getting dried off and brushed after a ride, she couldn’t help but think and the longer she watched, the more wrong it felt. Not because Roadhog was still in his birthday suit or because Junkrat was getting at him in some inappropriate way - she almost wished it was that obvious._ _

__But there was something distinctly intimate about the whole procedure, about their whole weird relationship, really, that wouldn’t fit into a category she knew. And so, everything she witnessed felt casual and yet too personal to intrude at the same time. She was used to seeing Junkrat joke around with his bodyguard, even if his reactions usually struck her as rather underwhelmed. She had seen him rub and tease and prod at the older man, slap him and pinch him and even _bite_ him once, when Junkrat had been fussy and felt like he didn’t get enough attention, which had ended with a bleeding nose and a whole lot of whining. And still, they only ever really seemed to be aware of one another, in need of nobody else's opinion or approval. _ _

__She had suspected they were a couple before. Maybe. Or something similar at least. Angela still couldn’t tell, and it probably didn’t matter anyway. She just felt like maybe she could have found a better approach with them if she were clear on the nature of their relationship and so she couldn’t help but keep guessing._ _

__“Oh, we’re in for round two,” Ana laughed next to her. Apparently now that Roadhog did not look like he had crawled out of a slaughterhouse dumpster anymore, it was Junkrat’s turn, and that looked even more difficult. Probably out of convenience and refreshment Roadhog kept on the towel hood for now, taking the hose from the younger man who started to wrestle off his prosthetics with a grimace that told just how much he didn’t like doing that. That he did it anyway was probably the clearest sign she had seen until now that despite everything, Junkrat did feel rather at ease here. Whatever conflicts he had with his teammates, at least he didn’t fear getting ambushed by any of them. That, and Angela was pretty sure even fully naked Roadhog still wouldn’t hesitate to murder anyone who tried. And then murder them some more because now he had to start washing off all over again._ _

__“Now that’s something to look at,” Ana commented with an amused tilt in her voice when Junkrat dropped the worn-out short, and Angela really didn’t know why she was blushing so fiercely. She was a doctor, for crying out loud, she had seen genitals in all forms and shapes and colors, but to be fair, that usually happened inside her office, not because she behaved like a peeping tom with her teammate. Yet, she still watched on._ _

__Junkrat didn’t really need as much help reaching around himself as Roadhog. He simply switched from holding the towel in his hand to wrapping it over his arm stump, which still allowed for covering some space. The missing leg was more of a problem - one his bodyguard solved for him with a steady hand that Junkrat could hold on to or lean at. He hurried through it anyway, clearly shivering under the cold water, but from the way she could watch him grin through his chattering, it didn’t really sour his mood in any way._ _

__“Okay, I will put a stop to this now. Not everybody enjoys men randomly undressing in the driveway as much as you do,” Angela said, although she knew that if she really had meant that, she would have prevented it right in the beginning instead of listening to Ana’s commentary._ _

__“Not everybody would admit it, at least,” Ana replied, smirking._ _

__By the time she had reached the driveway, Junkrat already wore his prosthetic leg again. Angela wished he would have opted for the shorts first. She politely shielded her eyes as she walked up to them, audibly clearing her throat. “Guys, you.. You do know Lúcio wasn’t serious, right? About the hose thing, I mean, we have real bathrooms,” she said, trying to sound as calm as possible. Through the slits between her fingers she could vaguely make out Roadhog reaching for his mask and then, thankfully, his pants, though he didn’t seem to be in a particular hurry just because of her presence. Junkrat didn’t bother to move at all. He just put his one hand on his hip, probably would have done the same with the other, and cocked his head._ _

__“Aye, I know that, lady. I’ve seen yer slippery death traps, ‘n thank you very much, ‘m not so much in the mood for crackin’ me head in there. Could take Roadie here, but how’s both of us goin’ to fit, huh? The fat pig barely fits in himself, ‘n then the shower head’s digging into his shoulder.” He giggled when Roadhog huffed underneath the mask. “What? Not my fault yer such a monster,” Junkrat quipped, though as always, whenever his words seemed to insult the big guy, his voice sounded absurdly fond of him. He looked back at her with a grin. “So this isn’t a bad solution, y’know!”_ _

__Sure it wasn’t, if you obviously didn’t care to be stark naked in front of other people. Still, she hadn’t ever thought about what Junkrat had just told her. She considered all their facilities spacious and accessible, but that was because she was not missing half her limbs and only measured up to a modest 5’7._ _

__“Okay, here's a suggestion. Why don’t you… put on some clothes… and we’ll meet in ten minutes,” she said, and Junkrat’s wince interrupted her._ _

__“To talk about the cop thing?” he sighed, annoyed and yet a bit tense, like a kid that knew their teacher had called and now they needed to have a serious grown-up talk about the issue._ _

__“No, Jack’s gonna do that,” she said, and Junkrat pulled a grimace. That was even worse - he was pretty sure the old soldier had not laughed even once in his entire life, which made his lectures excessively serious and annoying._ _

__“We’re going to talk about how we can house you a bit more comfortably, if you want.” That earned her a surprised noise from the blond and she felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. Which was ridiculous, because _she_ hadn’t just killed a bunch of men. Still, until now she had tried everything to get through to Junkrat and explain to him what Overwatch expected of him and Roadhog, what they could and couldn’t do and how to best work with them. Everything but to ask him what they needed in return, aside from the fact that the headquarters provided them with all necessities for free and spared them from constantly being on the run from the law. It would still be the first and last time she had to somehow sell the death of four cops as casualties to the public. In the conflicts they interfered with, those things happened. But they couldn’t happen on purpose, even if Junkrat denied the intent behind it, and obviously and most importantly it couldn’t become a habit, or they’d just be another gang of cutthroats at the end. She could only hope that Jack's instincts about them were right - though in their defense, they had yet to act out against one of the Overwatch members, which she tried to interpret as a good sign. “What do you think?”_ _

__“That’s your first real good idea, lady!”_ _

__Angela smiled to herself before turning around, finally being able to take the hand from her face. “Good, and from now on, no more free range dicks, okay?” she called over her shoulder, and for the first time she heard not only Junkrat’s scratchy laughter, but also Roadhog’s deep chuckle._ _

**Author's Note:**

> That's all!  
>   
> Feedback is highly appreciated, you can also follow me on [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)  
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
